


Home for the Holidays

by shewritesall



Series: Holiday/Seasonal Specials [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Christmas Fluff, Christmas with the Avengers, Domestic Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewritesall/pseuds/shewritesall
Summary: Everyone has Christmas traditions; even the Avengers.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony could smell the hot cider coming from the kitchen as soon as he exited his lab. He shook his head with a small smile and started up the stairs, preparing to find Pepper making lots of cider for the next few days. When he reached the top of the stairs, he looked around to see if the rest of the team had arrived at the Tower for Christmas. Clint had found his way into the Tower and was sitting in the living room, buried in a pile of blankets and reading a book. Sam, Steve, Wanda, and Natasha were still gone, but Vision was in the kitchen helping Pepper with the cider. Rhodey was in the same spot he'd been in since Tony went down to the lab to check on the bots and make sure all his presents were wrapped. 

"Welcome to our humble abode, Katniss," Tony greeted, walking past him and into the kitchen to find Pepper. 

"Thanks," Clint grunted. Bruce joined him on the couch and picked up a tablet while Tony walked over to Pepper and kissed her cheek. 

"Did you need something in particular?" Pepper asked, smiling as he pulled away from her cheek. Tony looked at her innocently. 

"Yes, I wanted to remind you I loved you," he replied. Pepper laughed softly and rolled her eyes, returning to the cider. 

Almost as if sensing the cider was nearly done, the elevator dinged and Sam, Steve, Natasha, and Wanda came into the Tower. Wanda was talking animatedly with Natasha who only appeared to be listening partially. Steve looked about ready to fall asleep and Sam turned into the kitchen as soon as he smelled apple cider. The four had just returned from a short, last minute mission they had left for the day before. They weren't sure they would be back in time, but Tony had been pretty sure they'd make it if not just because Pepper was making cider and cookies. 

"Pepper, you're the best woman in this world and if anyone ever tells you otherwise, I'll kill them," Sam said seriously, taking a cup of cider and promptly burning his mouth when he took a large gulp. 

"I'll remember that next time I'm in a meeting," Pepper smiled. She handed Natasha, Wanda, and Steve mugs of cider then handed one to Tony. "The cookies will be done in a couple minutes." 

"Then we can start _A Christmas Story_?" Tony asked. Pepper nodded and Tony grinned. It was a tradition he'd started with Rhodey in college and continued ever since. Every Christmas Eve night, they would watched _A Christmas Story_. When Pepper began joining them for Christmas, she added the cider and cookie part to the tradition and Tony had refused to let it go when the team began to join them for Christmas. 

"Do you need any help, Pepper?" Wanda asked. 

"Sure," Pepper smiled. She grabbed two mugs and handed them to Wanda. "Take these to Clint and Rhodey for me." 

Wanda disappeared with the mugs and didn't return. Tony left for the living room to cue the movie a few minutes later and Natasha helped Pepper plate up the cookies. Steve had claimed the arm chair before anyone else could take it and Wanda was sitting beside Clint. Natasha squished in beside Clint and Vision sat on Wanda's other side. Tony and Pepper joined Rhodey on his couch and Sam and Bruce found comfort in the large bean bags on the floor. 

"Everyone ready?" Tony asked, looking around to make sure everyone was seated and within reach of a plate of cookies. After confirming everyone was comfortable, he hit play on the DVD and settled back between Rhodey and Pepper to watch the movie for the over the twentieth time. 


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas morning started out with the fire alarm waking up most everyone in the Tower. There was a stampede of feet as everyone rushed into the kitchen to see what was happening only to find Vision wearing an apron and frantically trying to turn off the alarm. Tony groaned and turned around to return to bed, Clint and Sam following close behind. Steve helped Vision turn off the alarm then went into the living room to read for a few hours. Pepper told Vision not to worry and began showing him how to make pancakes without burning them while Natasha dumped out the black pancakes. Wanda slouched in one of the kitchen chairs, watching Vision learn how to cook properly with her chin on the counter. 

"It's okay," Pepper assured Vision. "Even Tony messes up pancakes sometimes." 

"I don't understand," Vision said, watching as she mixed up some more batter then handed it to him. "Pancakes are supposed to be an easy breakfast food." 

"Everything takes practice," Natasha told him before joining Steve in the living room to watch some TV before the day officially began. 

* * *

After the initial crisis, the day went smoothly. Pepper helped Vision make his pancakes then everyone was called into the dining room for breakfast. Afterwards, they gathered in the living room, scrunched tight together on the couches, and passed out presents. 

"Gramps goes first," Tony declared. Steve rolled his eyes and picked his first present. 

"Where's Thor when you need him?" he mumbled, closely inspecting his first gift. 

"It's not a grenade, Cap," Clint said irritably. "Just open it so the rest of us can get on with it." 

"If you're so eager to go, be my guest," Steve offered. Clint didn't need to be told twice and ripped open the present Natasha had gotten him. He pulled out a box of magnets with things written in another language. 

"I didn't have time to get you anything in the day between missions, so I hope you're happy," she said, nudging him with her toes on the other side of the couch. Clint just grinned and tore into the box, reading each magnet closely while others opened their gifts. 

After opening all their presents, the team lounged around in the living room for a few hours. Natasha and Clint were talking about the magnets she'd gotten him as she translated some of the ones he wasn't sure about. Sam and Steve were telling Bruce, Rhodey, and Tony about their last mission and Pepper was talking with Wanda about when they should go to the spa (a gift from Pepper to Wanda; the promise of a girl's day) and Vision listened contentedly. 

"We should go to the park," Clint suggested to the group. The team turned to look at him in varying states of confusion. "Come on, it's probably pretty empty since it's Christmas and we could have a snowball fight and make snowmen." 

"We could do that on the balcony, too," Tony pointed out. Natasha raised an eyebrow at him. 

"You want someone to fall off the edge when the snowball fight gets heated?" she asked. 

"Snowball fights can't get heated," Tony told her haughtily. "Snow isn't hot." 

Natasha rolled her eyes, but Pepper was on board with the idea so a few minutes after Clint first made the suggestion, the team was bundled up and piled in the elevator. They walked to Central Park and as soon as they'd found a place devoid of people, a snowball found a home on the neck of Steve's jacket. He stopped short and turned around to see who had thrown it. Everyone just stared at him with wide eyes, wondering the same thing. That is, until Steve noticed snow on Natasha's mittens and the slightest smirk on her face. 

"You're going down, Romanoff," he said. He scooped up snow and threw it at Natasha, but she ducked and the snow hit Pepper in the face. The entire group went silent, waiting for Pepper's reaction. 

"This is war!" she screamed, packing a snowball and throwing it at Tony. All at once, everyone started bending down and packing snowballs to throw at each other, screaming about killing whoever had hit them (Natasha), ducking behind trees to avoid getting snow in their face (Bruce), or throwing barely made snowballs at whoever they could find (Clint). 


End file.
